Breathe again
by SarahIffy
Summary: Clarke falls from space to earth but for lexa. this Fic starts almost the same way as episode one but im going to try and keep it original from there on! first fic ive published, CLEXA. there will be fluff and smutt and probably a few bits of drama and laughs along the way.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first ever published Fic, i have recently been devestated by the last episodes of the 100, and can hardly bring myself to watch it and so im pouring myself into these, i dont have a beta so please exscuse and mistakes and i hope anyone who reads this enjoys it !  
love sarah.

Chapter one  
The Perfect shade.

Clarke Griffin had spent all of her life on the ark, every day looking out the thick class widows to the ultimate treasure. Earth.  
Its perfect round smooth eadges that she knew all too well after nearly a centuary would be far from smooth. The deep blue oceans that surrounded it almost completley, and the thousand shades of green that littered the planet.  
Clarke lived on the Ark with her father, Jake and mother Abby.  
Ever since she was a small child she could remember riding around on top of her fathers strong shoulders, shutting her eyes and wishing that the small force of wind going flowing through her brilliant blonde hair was swept up from the ground. Containing all the wonderful smells that one would associate with Earth, she had no idea what it would smell like but a girl could dream, right?  
Wrong. Suddenly the air that she imagined to be peacefull wind turned to cold, and her lungs ceased working. Snapping her eyes open she seen her Dads terrified face as he mouther the words "be strong clarke". She tried to rach him to, desperatley open the tight heavy metal barricade between her and her father. But as always she was weak, too weak and soon the doors behind him flew upon and claimed him to an eternity or nothingness.

Clarke awoke with a start the familliar stale, metallic scent invaded her nose as she greedily took in a huge breath. The room was dark and small and her hands moved instincualy to her face to wipe away the tears that had gathered without her knowleadge. "Dad…" she whispered into the cold dark room that had now been her home for almost a year. Her cage, Her cell upon the ark. The room was cold, angular and was plauged with Clarkes drawings, they were the only thing that kept her sane. The dreams were a regular occurence now that her Dad was gone, the tears too. Letting out a shaky breath she brought both her hands up to cover her face, feeling the clammy beads of sweat that came between the skin. Clarke swung her legs over the side of her simple bed and sat for a moment thoughts about her Dad filling her mind, not for long though as today was her last day of being seventeen. She was going to be floated tommorow, just like her dad.

War had devestated the earth almost a centuary ago. Nucelear war, a dirty, savage cleansing of everything on earth. None survived upon the ground, only the rich nations that had fled before the earth was incenerated to ther fortress in the sky. The Ark.  
It consisted of twelve stations which connected shortly after the missles clamied the lives of billions of innocent people. The Ark however wasnt built to last forever, it just wasnt possible.  
Clarkes dad had discovered this, the depletion of oxygen upon their soon to be metal coffin.  
Jake Griffin was a father, a husband and an honest man. He felt that everyone should know about their impending doom and set about a way to tell the people upon the Ark.  
Clarke had discovered his plans over hearing a conversation between him and her mom.  
She was seventeen and freaking out, so she decided to do the normal thing and confide in her best friend, Wells Jaha. The chancellors son. That turned out to be the worst decision ever as in turn it had landed her in her cell, and her father in an airlocked room being ripped into space.

Clarke was just about to lie back down on her cot bed as the cell door was thrown open and two gaurds men came in, tasers at their sides. Clarke flinched at the sound of the electricity zapping quietly around the cane.  
Her mother then rounded the corner and Clarkes eyes grew wide. "Mom whats happening?" She asked fear starting to seep into every inch of her body, blood flowing to her legs as if she was about to take off. "I'm not eighteen untill tommorow! You cant float me yet! I deserve fair trial" she hadnt realised she was shouting or crying untill Abby wrapped her arms around her daughter and said "shhh Clarke, its going to be allright" Clarke sobbed into her mothers chest untill she felt a sting in her neck. Looking into her mothers eyes, vision blurred by tears she heard Abby whisper "You're going to the ground Clarke, I love you" just as she started to feel a warmth racking her body and her eyes become heavy, too heavy too keep open. Clarkes knees went weak and she fell in a heap into her mother. Abby caught her and let out a concerned sigh, feeling it catch in her throat on the way out.

Clarke awoke again feeling like she had no breath in her lungs, but this time it was because of her screams. Aware she could hear them in addition to many others. Eyes blinking open she looked around to only see a few faces infront of her and flashing orange lights dimly lighting a large metal room. She struggles to move realising that she was strapped into a seat by a brace like belt and immediatley her hands fumbling went to unclip the restricting material.  
"Wouldnt do that if i were you princess" a deep voice came from beside her as large tanned hand came to rest upon hers. Clarke turned her head to the side to see who the strangers hand belonged too. Opening her mouth to say something, the large metal pod lurched into its decent and all she could do was close her eyes tight and suck in the last breath that she thought would ever enter her lungs.  
The feelings was like nothing else she's ever felt, she imagined this must be what it feels like to ride a commet. She had seen commets before from the Ark, They were plentiful in the masses of space. The decent slowed as she realised that the landing equipment must have kicked in. and so had her senses. Even with the advanced technology the landing was horrific, the drop ship slammed into the earth with enough force to shatter bones. Clarkes head came into contact with something, probably that one of the other kids on board had dislodged before they had reached the atmosphere and started the decent.  
She was aware of nothing else except from darkness after the ship had stilled, passing out head lolling to one side.

Clarke was starting to get really pissed of waking up in hellish situations already, Three times in the past twelve hours was starting to get ridiculous. Groggy she opened her eyes to a bright light, and seen the entrance to the drop ship lowered onto green grass in a midst of trees. Her head was in so many unbarable, definitley a concussion. She felt drunk.  
Struggling to undo the clip about her chest, she eventually slipped from her chair onto her knees on the metal floor. Feeling the bumps in the ground with her hands she crawled to the entrance on the drop ship, steadying herself on the entrance walls and stood up. Feeling like she was about to throw up she stumbled down the ramp onto the grass. The smell hit her in an instant. It was deep and almost rusty, sweet and whole. She looked up into the magnificent pines trees and felt a breeze on her face, Closing her eyes she took in a large breath filling her lungs drowning in the earth. Eyes opening quickly she slapped her hand to her mouth as she immediatley began to boke. Running for the treeline to empty the contents of her stomach clarke hunched over, hands on her knees and taking deep breaths managed to compose herself.  
She wiped her mouth with the corner of the jacket and stood up tall, feeling a sudden rush of dizzyness she blinked the black spots from her vision.  
"Maybe if i stretch my legs ill feel better" Clarke murmered to herself in her confussed state. So she did, she started to walk. Unaware that everyone else that had already exited the dropship had no idea that she had even left her seat. All still drunk on their new home.

Because she was so confused she hadnt realised how long she walked for, overwhelmed of her new surroundings not thinking about anything else but drinking in greedily everything she could. Totally enamoured with every leaf and grain of dirt around her.  
She also hadnt realised the tall, slender figure that had started to follow her inquisitive and perfectly hidden in the trees, like she two were a magnificent tree herself.

Clarke bent down to admire something which had caught her interest when the figure swooped into motion and slammed a heady object on the back of her head.  
She fell face into the mud feeling her unconcious coming back to greet her, but not before she was roughly tossed round onto her back. Eyes blinking as streams of light surrounded a sillouette that came into sight, eventually came into focus. She was beautiful, olive skinned with chestnut hair and a defined jaw. Black paint covering her eyes which clarke thought was strange. "chon yu bilaik!" The commanding voice rung through clarkes ears. It was then that she looked blearily into perfect green eyes, the last thought that ran through clarkes foggy mind was that no earth, no tree nor blade of grass could ever match the perfectness of those eyes. Clarke reached out a muddy hand to the face gently letting a finger run down a soft cheek before it fell to the ground and unconciousness claimed her.  
The girl standing before her ultimately confused about the strange girl's behavior, gave a furrowed look to the blonde woman at her feet sighing as she leant down and picked the unconscious girl up throwing her over her shoulder. Placing her fingers to her lips she let out a loud soft whistle and smiled when she heard the sounds of hooves growing nearer. "Aazeen" the woman greeted her horse smiling. Throwing the body over the back of her horse and binding Clarke's hands, she then gracefully mounted her black steed and clicked her tongue letting the beast know to move off and begin their journey home…


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter two, i hope anyone who had read the first chapter enjoyed it, I'm aware that hardly anyone reads these parts before the story!  
As this is my first attempt and writing i would love and creative criticism, and tips or just how you feel the story is progressing. I'm still figuring out how to do speech and conversations properly, not sure if i'm happy with it quite yet!  
Love sarah.

Chapter two.

The commander has taken a small bit of personal time, something of which she very rarely allowed herself. The co-alation was doing well under her supervision, and things seemed to be settling down between the previously warring twelve clans.

Striding through the forest on her large, very majestic black horse, She would allow herself some solace on these rare moments. Closing her eyes taking a deep breath and relaxing her whole body. Lexa was a trained warrior, she was instinctive, primal and by all means ruthless… Well that was to her people.

Really she had only seen nineteen summers and was scarred from head to toe inside and out.

But she was strong, always strong. She was the leader of her people after all, she was allowed no room for weakness and so she pushed it down so far that it was nowhere near apparent to any other human being.

After striding through the forest for some time lexa heard strange sounds coming from what must be relatively close by, at first she thought it to be an animal as no self respecting Trigedakru would be crashing through the forest making so much noise.  
Dismounting her steed with the grace of a feather floating to the ground she landed with a soft thud, and with deadly precision drew her sword. Standing low to the ground she gave her horse a command and the horse immediately wandered off to find a piece of grass to graze upon.

Lexa on the other hand started stalking the noise like it were prey, However it wasn't prey…  
It was a girl, in very odd clothing. With the most beautiful golden hair and piercing blue eyes.

Lexa seeing the blonde wipe her mouth with her sleeve suddenly realised what the strange sound had been earlier on, it was somebody retching…. Not a dying animal, however similar the did sound.

Lexa followed the girl for some time, unaware of her motive and her sobriety as she was walking like she had been drinking heavily. Sure enough another trivial thing caught her interest, by this point lexa was intrigued. Why was she taking so much interest in the forest, but walked through it with the precision of an angered puana?

Sighing probably louder than she should and rolling her eyes lexa had decided she had enough and decided she wanted to question this stranger.

Flanking the girl lexa drew her sword and brought it down with force on the back of the girls head, knowing it would stun her and give lexa time to ask the questions before deciding to kill her or capture her.  
Knocking the girl to the ground she wasted no time in flipping her over with her foot, all the while keeping her sword at the ready.

"Who are you" Lexa almost growled in her best commander-esque tone. She knew she was well known and the commanders traditional war paint always struck fear into the hearts of much bigger, stronger men.  
So she was completely struck off guard when the girl looked like a love sick puppy as she started into her hard eyes, and raised her hand to brush down lexas cheek.

Opening her mouth to comment on how insolent this girl was being Lexa was cut short as the girl passed out, her hand dropping limply to the ground.

Lexa at this point just stood there for a few second being confused and then shook her head as she chastised herself for feeling a slight flutter in her heart when the beautiful stranger had brushed her cheek. Clearing her throat and standing tall again resuming her composure she was glad that none of her people were there to witness any of this.

Picking Clarke up she bound her hands and threw her atop her horse, mounting herself.  
By this point she was fairly certain that Clarke would not wake until back at TonDC.  
And she was correct and the blonde was still a dead weight on the backside of her horse as she reached the towering gates to TonDC.

"Open the gates, I have returned" Lexas strong voice let out clear. The gates without question immediately swung open and she was greeted by Indra her general, "Heda" Indra stated bowing her head slightly. As Indra lifted her head from her respectful bow she immediately drew her sword.

Lexa waved her hand at the second dismissing the threat that Indra had anticipated.  
"Commander you have brought a prisoner into our camp?"  
"Yes" Lexa retorted "I found this foreigner stumbling through the woods, i think perhaps she is stained. But i am of two minds, i do not wish to take action until i am certain"

"Sha heda, Shall i make arrangements for her to be kept until you are certain ?" Indra asked standing at attention with her hand still on the hilt of her sword.

"Sha Indra, take her to Nyko. I would like her to be checked thoroughly before i decide on where to hold her" Lexa dismounted her horse and handed her reins to Indra.

"I shall be in my tent should there be any change in her situation i would like to be kept updated"  
"Sha Heda" Lexa heard as she was walking back towards her rawhide tent.

Lexa lifted the flap to her tent striding in she walked over to her large bed and sat on the side of her bed closing her eyes and letting a small sigh escape her lips.  
She probed her brain and a not so distant memory played with brilliant colour in her mind… 

_(Memory)_  
 _Lying on her side in the middle of the forest hovering over costia, lexa planted a small kiss on her forehead. Lexa lips turned up at the corner of her mouth as costia playfully frowned and said "what, why are you smiling at me like that lex!?" with a chuckle_  
 _Lexa just licked her thumb a little and proceeded to rub off the small bit of black pant that had smudged onto her partners nose._  
 _Costia stilled at her touch looking lovingly into her eyes, as she reached to her face and swept a soft finger over her cheek._

" _You know, you have the most wonderful eyes lex? Everytime i look into them, all i can see if love. They're perfect"_

 _Lexa closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the warm blush clouding her olive cheeks._  
 _She opened her eyes and was startled when the memory had changed and it was no longer costia staring back at her. But the blonde stranger._

"Heda!" The voice of Indra came from the tent entrance snapping her out of daydream.  
She lightly shook her head and placed her stoic commander mask over her face, even though she rarely thought of costia she angered herself for letting her revel in a memory.

Love is weakness she thought to herself, Love is weakness she assured.

"The prisoner is waking up commander"  
Lexa appeared at the entrance of her tent and noded at Indra as she walked towards where the medical area was situated.

Clarke was lying down on her back and was trying to sit up but was stopped as a cold metal was forced to her neck.  
"Lie back" The voice spoke, without a waiver of doubt.  
Clarke swallowed and felt the lump in her throat rub against the metal as it slid down her throat. Just then two women entered the tent and clarke vaguely remembered one of the faces hat strided through the opening.

"Gon we" Lexa said lifting her hands  
Clarke began to become increasingly more anxious as then all the other person's bowed their head and walked to the exit of the tent.

"Who are you people?" Clarke exclaimed with a furrowed brow. She was definitely confused and disorientated thought Lexa, running perfect emerald eyes over her figure.

"Ai laik Leksa kom Trikru" lexa spoke puffing out her check slightly puffing out her chest.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you" the blonde answered.  
Confused Lexa squinted her eyes and spoke once again in english.

" I am lexa of trikru, and you were fumbling about like a child in the woods. Tell me, how do you not understand our language at such an age. Are you stained?"

Although clark had an increasingly bad headache coming on and doubted her judgement she didn't appreciate being spoken to like that.  
"My name is Clarke. And no i'm not stained, what the hell does that even mean?" She spat back at this Lexa character

Lexa advanced on the blonde girl not feeling to happy about her given tone.  
"I though you may be stained at you stumbled like a drunken idiot through the woods, now i'm just thinking that you're a suicidal idiot. And not a drunk one" Lexa growled through gritted teeth.  
Clarke looked stunned and then let out a small laugh, She didn't know if it was the because of the pain in her head but she just felt like it was a hollow threat. That was until Lexa brought a dagger to Clarke's throat in a very swift movement.

"The stained area affected by the old war, when the bombs came. They are simple and often like children. We take pity on them. However you don't seem to be stained so now i may just end you where you are"  
"Affected by the old war…." Clarke whispered still not taking much notice to Lexa and her threat, which just seemed to piss lexa off even more.

Very suddenly clarke's eyes grew wide, as everything came rushing back.  
"I'm on the ground, Holy fuck. I'm ON the GROUND" she said looking straight at lexa.  
Clarkes situation then became very real to her as she was now fully aware of the pissed off tribal girl with a very sharp dagger pressed to her throat.  
Everything came tumbling out after that.

"My name is Clarke Griffin, i came from the sky. My people had me sentenced to death and instead they sent me to the ground along with others"  
"You lived in the sky?"

yes , was the reply that was barely a whisper.  
Lexa removed the dagger from the girl's throat, realising that she was indeed not a threat

"Come Clarke kom Skaikru, we have much to discuss"

Lexa extended her arm to Clarke to help her up.  
"Thanks" Clarke mumbled as she took the arm of the attractive woman standing next to her, realising how tight the muscle was and blushing from the small sign of chivalry, something few and far between on the ark.  
As she stood clarke felt a large pain sweep through her head and dropped to her knees, still holding Lexas arm she dragged her down to the floor and then cradled her head taking in a sharp breath over her teeth.

"Are you injured Clarke?" Lexa enquired with concern clouding her voice, she quickly cleared her throat and was glad that the girl hadn't heard her previous statement so she followed it up with a quick and sharp, "Clarke?"

"I have a concussions, i need water and painkillers" Clarke responded  
"Pain killers?" Lexa responded "i do not understand how one kills pain?" she said confused."Okay, Just water then?" Clarke retorted

Lexa spoke out a series of commands in the language that clarke didn't understand, the only sound coming from outside the tent of a quick "Sha Heda"  
Lexa helped clarke up from the ground as the blonde was still very uneven on her feet.

"Come Clarke you shall eat and drink and tell me of your life in the sky and why you were sent down here, my warriors will bring you water and something to ease your head"

"Hmm, thank you" Clarke replied. Then curiously adding "Heda, i thought you said your name was lexa?"

Lexa scoffed immediately aware of what she had done she ripped her commander mask back on.  
"My name is Lexa, my people call me Heda, which in our language means Leader" She said with a stoic face looking firmly away from Clarkes line of sight.

Clarke could see the effect she was having, thinking nothing of it really. Probably just the awkwardness of a first encounter.  
Clarke removed herself from Lexas arm realising she was still holding it and blushed just a little, The gesture did not go unnoticed by the commander. "Thank you" Clarke mumbled once again gaining her balance as they both walked out from the tent back into the natural paradise of the earth.


End file.
